Saria the Hedgehog
Saria is an ex-wife of Jason and the estranged mother of Tyler the Hedgehog. She always has an eye for the men and despite trying to settle down repeatedly with the more reliable to Jason. She has a selfish streak, often more concerned about her own needs than her family's. She often lies and schemes, particularly where men are concerned. Past life Saria was married to Jason and had their only son, Tyler. Behind closed doors, Saria was repeatedly had affairs, turned Jason bitter and broken. Jason and Saria had a huge fight, almost leading them to separated leaving their son Tyler. Saria always wants Tyler to live with her, but refuses and went to stay with his dad. It reveals for Tyler who had already knew about Saria's affairs. Saria was disowned by her family for her selfish needs. History Remarriage Before the wedding, Tyler tells Saria he still hates her because she is a bad mum. She is furious and threaten him, to be quiet. The ceremony begins, but Tyler remembers what Skylar has told him and stands up, asking for help. Jason takes Tyler out of the ceremony, and Saria runs after them, urging a heartbroken Tyler to tell Jason everything. Jason and Saria go off to talk and Saria says that Leo has been hurting Tyler and that he told her about it that morning. Jason never doubts this and realizes that Saria has been abusing Tyler and had manipulated him. He also discovered that she was been sleeping with another man from before. Jason follows Saria to Topaz Club, confronted her about abusing Tyler and having affairs. He then tells the guests that the wedding is off because Saria had abused Tyler. Cold Secret Saria snatches Tyler to her home. But Tyler rejects and left her alone, but grabs him and locks him up in her room. Later, Skylar was concerned of Tyler's whereabouts, it unaware that he was kidnap by Saria. Though, it was stunned to Saria that captures him and lock him in the house. Skylar is angry at Saria for her selfish needs. She attacks her and confronted that she never cared of Tyler's feelings in his life. She also tells her that she was always taking and dumping Tyler while having her affair. Has believed that Tyler was been abused when Saria has not being there for him. When Skylar and the others reached to Saria's house and save Tyler. Skylar was worried about Tyler's absence and tells him not to leave her again. Truth of Life Stunned the news that Tyler has been abuse by Saria before manipulating Jason to remarry her, that she had been sleeping with another man. Saria was thrown out and disowned by her family. Jason apologize Tyler for not believing him and accept his promise. When Tyler is out with Sparky and the others, Jason follows Saria to the Topaz Nightclub and started a huge argument ensues about Saria that she has been selfish and the feelings of Tyler, that she doesn't care. After the argument, she was force to leave and Jason throws his wedding ring at her. Few minutes later, Jason lets Skylar to stay with Tyler, was accepted to be his roommate. At home, Tyler was comforted by Skylar. Skylar tells Tyler that she has been abuse by her mother. Their relationship was displayed leads them to kiss passionately and sleep together. Saria spends the rest of the events reaching Tyler who has ignoring her phone calls and text messages. Unaware for Tyler that she has change. She comes to Jason's house, saw Tyler and Skylar kissing at the window of Tyler's room. Unknown for Saria that Skylar is Tyler's roommate. Dishonesty Tyler suffers some depression after finding out that Saria has a boyfriend. Jason tell him to ignore the previous events and forget the mistreatment what Saria had done. Later, Saria came to see Tyler and ask him to stay with her. But Tyler isn't happy about it, Saria tells him she has changed and has already dumped her boyfriend. After some time, Saria began spending time with Tyler. Tyler is deeply happy for her and would give her another chance. Meanwhile, Skylar plans a date with Tyler at the Twinkle Park. She came over to his place, but was told by Jason said that he went over to Saria's. Skylar learns that Saria has changed and has dumped her boyfriend. Tyler and Skylar went out to Twinkle Park, Saria got a call from her ex-partner that she has finally done with Tyler and got back together. Few hours later, Tyler comes back home with Skylar, they find out that Saria has been tricking Tyler. It has been revealed that Saria has taken Tyler away from Jason. Tyler then gets angry of his mother's dishonesty and packing his stuff and went back to live with his dad. Before Tyler leaves, Skylar confronted Saria that she has been always thinking about herself and neglecting Tyler. It believes she was almost pregnant to her boyfriend, leading Jason to have a heartbroken. Skylar then flees off home with Tyler and comforted him that Saria is never be a better mother. Tracking Saria Tyler was abducted by Saria. Sonic and the gang track her down to Central City. They find her and save Tyler while Lisa claims she still hates Saria for being cruel and would not be forgiven. Saria goes along with them, despite a chase, the gang went back to Tropical City. Saria soon follows them back to Tropical city with her new boyfriend Ross. As she returns to the pub, Tyler isn't happy to see her and kicks her out, is no longer welcome to his life. Troubled times Jason begins dating with the beautiful newcomer, Montana. Saria becomes jealous, but was forced by Jason that she is no longer welcome to Tyler or at the Topaz Club. At the club, Saria wants Tyler to stay with her and wants another chance. But Tyler refuses and confronted her that she has always been a bad mother always leaving with another man and abuses him. Also she does not even care about the feelings what Tyler has. Personality Saria is self-absorbed, only more concerned about her own needs than her family. However she has a good heart when she looks up to Tyler, who's now a teenager. But increases her own influences when she begins to abuse Tyler. She is also very uncaring to Tyler and his friends, until her ex-friend Crystal had blamed her for scheming and lies. This is the reason why she never get any help because she only thinks of herself and her attitude was always screw up. Tyler has always carries his bitterness towards her, had furiously rebuffed her once because of her selfishness and betraying. Saria has been change for many times, wants Tyler to give her another chance. Relationships Jason the Hedgehog Saria was married to Jason until she cheated him with another man behind his back. They were divorce, when Tyler was eleven. Following the events of the wedding day, Jason confronted Saria about her affair and taking Tyler by force until she abuses him. They separated again, Tyler had finally stayed with his dad. Jason began dating with Montana, Saria becomes jealous, but was forced by Jason that she is not welcomed to Tyler's or at the Topaz Club. It's very unaware that she has changed. = Tyler the Hedgehog After the divorced, Saria has always taking and wanting Tyler to live with her. But Tyler refuses, went to live with his dad instead. After some time, Saria begins physically abusing Tyler. She force him to stay and lies to him that she has a job at the Topaz Club. On the day of Jason and Saria's wedding day, Tyler tells Saria he still hates her and Saria threaten him warning him to keep quiet. On halfway the ceremony, Tyler confess what Saria has been doing to him, Jason finds out and tells the guests that the wedding is off. When Skylar had move in, it is very unaware for Tyler that Saria has changed. She spends the rest of events reaching Tyler who was ignoring her phone calls and text messages. Saria has discover that Skylar is Tyler's roommate, she then tries make a warm welcome but was ignored by both Skylar and Tyler. When Jason started dating with Montana, until she moves in with him and Tyler, Tyler gets on well with Montana. He looks up to her like a mom and wanted her to stay. Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Villains